The use of x-ray imaging in medical examination and treatment procedures has already been common practice for a long time. If a target location of a patient is to be recorded, two effects may be weighed. On the one hand, with the use of a larger dose, in other words a greater number of x-ray quanta, an improved image quality is achieved because the quanta noise reduces. On the other hand, the radiation dose of the patient with ionizing radiation is also to be kept low.
Obtaining diagnostically usable x-ray images may be problematic if a movement is present in the target location, for instance as a result of the heartbeat or breathing. There is then the additional problem that the desired x-ray dose cannot be applied sufficiently quickly since the x-ray emitters used (x-ray tubes) only allow for a limited dose yield. In order to obtain longer exposure times with reduced motion artifacts, a number of basic images (component images) with a short exposure time may be recorded and registered against one another. Rigid or flexible transformations may be used and are then combined, for example by way of averaging. However, the problem occurs that the object movement in the medical region is very volatile, such that features in the target location sometimes move extremely slowly and sometimes extremely quickly so that it is not possible to define an optimally short basic exposure time for the basic images. If the basic exposure time is too short, the basic images are noisy and may thus be poorly registered. If the basic exposure time is too long, a blurring already occurs in many basic images.